Acidic
by Helppu
Summary: Two high school students left alone in a lab together, what could possibly go wrong honestly? LPMM, Addcest kind of.


"Seriously?"

The annoyed tone said with a loud sigh following closely after. Causing Psyker to stop midway before casting a glare at the other, "What?" Psyker hissed out, staring and the ponytail wearing man.

"That's completely wrong. Honestly, do you even pay attention in class?" Mastermind asked, his brow furrowed as he glared at the man sitting at the desk. A vial held in-between his gloved hands, eyes moving back and forth from the vial to Mastermind before cracking a grin.

* * *

"Not really." Mastermind gave a small snort at this, "How are you even qualified to be in the same class as me? I honestly just cannot comprehend how." A rhetorical question that made the brawler groan loudly, smacking his free hand onto the desk. Making the other jump a bit, yet trying to regain his composition.

"Whatever." Psyker said, beginning to twirl the glass tube of liquid between his fingers. Only to tense slightly at a sharply pitched,

"Quit that!" Magenta eyes moved to meet the same color eyes, locking with a innocent stare by Psyker and a death glare by Mastermind. Pskyer kept the stare onto glancing at the vial and back to the standing man who now had his arms crossed in annoyance.

He stared at Mastermind before decidedly going back moving the vial between his fingers, "Why?" Psyker asked blankly in an attempt to annoy him at this point.

"Because, I don't enjoy having to stay to finish things we could have finished in class, so if you would-", "Nah."

Silence. Psyker stopped momentarily to glance at Mastermind yet again, which led him into a abyss of regret as he met eye contact with a man that looked ready to end him.

"Don't be so serious all the time," The beserker said emphasizing and holding out the 'e', starting to feel a little hot under the intense glare from his lab partner.

"You're.. Twirling a vial of acid and you want me to not be a little annoyed? Are you kidding me? If you burn then who gets in trouble? You lunatic, both of us. Plus, you'd be burned and wounded so maybe that's a good thing? Keep up the fantastic work you're managing to do." Psyker rolling his eyes as he continued moving the tube between his fingers, ignoring the still rambling Mastermind beside him.

However, the still mumbling man stopped as soon as his rowdy partner moved his head to face him with a huge grin plastered on it, "W..What?" The question was shaky, almost in fear of whatever this piece of crap was up to. Almost.

"Wanna take a bet?", "Not at all." Mastermind countered instantly, placing a firm frown on his lips as he glared downward at the man sitting down.

"C'monnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," Psyker whined childishly, propping his head up on the desk with his free hand as he stared at the annoyed scientist major. Staring almost innocent at the trench coat wearing man who seemed rather intent on looking murderous toward him.

Arms crossed over his chest, stupid lab goggles to 'protect' his eyes, and a few locks of hair straying here and there.

"No." The answer was sharp as he took a step closer to the seated brawler, almost seething at this point. Whipping an extended hand inches in-front of Psyker's face.

"The tube." Mastermind demanded, making the beserker move his gaze from Mastermind's face and to his hand.

"I dun wanna give it to you." Psyker sneered as he stood up from his chair, moving it behind him with his foot rather gracefully. Ending up a few inches taller than the other who still manages to keep a stoic face on.

"Psyker." Mastermind hissed, taking another step closer in order to invade the other's personal space.

"I said no, Mastermind." The brawler said, raising an eyebrow at the close proximity the usually very distant man had acquired.

Mastermind said nothing, not a thing while holding a staring contest with the now slightly Psyker. Which, Psyker lost the contest by jumping slightly as the smaller man made a quick attempt at the tube. Making him jerk his arm back and splatter himself with the damn stuff.

Mastermind had a look of utter shock as the test tube was slammed into one of his rubber gloved hands. Glancing up in confusion only to watch the brawler tear his shirt off rapidly, throw it to the side, and hop over a few rows of desks in order to get to the shower.

It took him a minute of simply staring at the left over liquid in the vial to slightly comprehend what had just occurred. Mastermind moved his head slowly to glance at the now turned on lab shower.

He said nothing as he silently put up the test tube into the rack, slipping off his gloves (which were over his white gloves because of fashion reasons.), and stalking over to the shower.

Oddly, He knocked on the glass surrounding the shower, his back pressed up against it lightly in order to avoid having to look at Psyker.

"Mastermind, Are you fucking kidding me, why are you knocking?"

Silence.

"Are you okay?" The question is slow, hands finding their way to loose locks of white hair to fiddle with.

Psyker doesn't respond for a moment, taking the time to actually sigh, smacking a hand to his head as he stood there in the scorching hot water. Turning the damn shower off quickly because he was fine, opening the sliding glass to glare at Mastermind.

Originally, to glare at least, however, he choose not to. Watching the nerd-lord release his hair to whip his head at the no longer spiky haired man. Psyker instead opted to sigh and run his hand through his now soaked hair, pushing it away from his face, "Can you just get me a towel?"

Mastermind said nothing before glancing from his face to the rest of his body, tinting red before turning away quickly. "Okay." Was whispered in response.

Psyker raised an eyebrow at this, it wasn't like Mastermind to act like that, was it? Did he ever even talk to this guy? Not really. He watched as the ponytail wearing man quickly walked out of the room in search of a janitor's closet.

This sucked.

Now his pants were wet, his hair was wet, and now he was kind of cold. Worst of the worst, he couldn't wear his shirt back home. God.

It seemed like an eternity of dripping before Mastermind walked in with two towels and handed them to Psyker, still rather red in the face.

"Are you okay?" Psyker asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared down the other who seemed more focused on anything but him.

"Yes. Why?" The answer was extremely brisk as Mastermind stared at the row of cabinets to the side.

"You're kind of.. Red? Red in the face." Psyker motioned before moving to dry his hair, ruffling it with the towel roughly as the stared out of the corner of his eyes at the other.

"Just hurry up and put a shirt on."

Psyker stared at him before moving his head to glance back at where he threw his shirt and back to Mastermind. "I can't, It's kind of covered in acid, remember genius?"

Mastermind twitched a brow at this before casting a glare at Psyker and quickly looking away again, almost seemingly redder.

"I.. I see." Mastermind said quietly, staring off to where Psyker had tossed his shirt off, before quickly waving a hand.

"Let's just call it a day then. I'll clean up. You.. You just leave." Mastermind hissed out, turning on heel towards the left over tubes and abandoned mix of chemicals. Psyker was simply left standing there, staring after him with a rather soaking towel in hand before setting it on a desk closest to him.

Lazily picking up the second towel Mastermind had brought before walking over, "I can't just leave to let you clean up alone, That's unfair." Psyker sighed before regretting it as Mastermind whipped his head up to look at him. A hard glare on his face,

"Psyk, I made you basically spill acid on yourself. Go the fuck home and-" Psyker watched as Mastermind's eyes flicked to his chest quickly before turning around quickly, "-find a shirt." Mastermind hissed out sharply.

Psyker stood there for a minute, unsure whether or not to just listen to the damn grouchy man or help him. After a brief thought about it, The brawler opted to sigh before tossing the second towel to where his abandoned shirt lay.

This earned yet another sharp look from the magenta eyed ponytail boy, "What?" Psyker asked blankly, hitting a rather high tone in his voice at the stare he received from the other.

"Go home."

"Nah."

"Go home and put a shirt on." A bit more annoyed, same message.

"I don't need a shirt." This earned a glare from the smaller man before twisting around to face Psyker, who smiled at him brightly in return.

Mastermind said nothing, holding eye contact while him before turning around in attempt to ignore the brawler at all costs. Who took this as a challenge as he watched the other take off his goggles and move to put them away.

Delicately hanging his goggles with the other sets before turning back around to see the brawler still staring at him. Lucky that the idiot didn't get the crap in his eyes.

"What?" Mastermind hissed, eyes flicking to Psyker's very... Well defined.. Chest. Feeling his cheeks heat up once again, he opted to continue cleaning up the mess they had caused. He hated messes, after all.

However, taking the time to look at the brawler again was a mistake. With the look Mastermind had given him over, it caused a rather good amount of curiosity to stir within him.

Psyker stood there numbly, watching the long haired man fiddle with test tubes, obviously attempting to ignore him.

"You know, It really isn't hot in here anymore. You shouldn't have a red face." Psyker said blankly, watching as Mastermind simply froze for a slight second, "Oh?" A quiet mutter that was raised a few octaves than his regular tone.

"Yeah. Are you feeling okay?" The question was kind of a lie, He really didn't need it explained at this point.

"Yes. Now stop asking stupid questions. Help me or go home, Psyk." The other man retorted while gathering up the left over test tubes and walking to the lab sink. Not once taking the time to even cast a glance at the beserker, who, at this point, was ready to do something that might put his life in danger.

Taking his time to delicately, not to mention silently, ease his way around the desk to the distracted researcher. Hesitating for a moment before going with his gut.

Lightly tipping himself over, sprawling his arms out over the other man as he leaned up behind him, shoving the other onto the counter. The other said nothing for a moment, probably the longest moment in Lunatic Psyker's entire life until,

"What the fuck are you doing?" The hiss came out slowly, making Psyker actually attempt to look down at the other whom was now firmly trapped between him and a counter. Yet, the view was simply a very, very... angry face. Almost scary.

"Can I have your jacket?" This question, this one, made the man beneath the beserker jump a little. Which, was noticed by Psyker since he was basically holding the other down now with his palms on the counter.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean.. I'm shirtless, Right? And that's making you a little... Nevermind that. You have a shirt under this though, right?" Psyker lifted a hand for a moment to tug at one of the scientist sleeves, who jerked away from the touch.

"If I gave it to you, I'd have to burn it." Mastermind growled, making Psyker force a small laugh. Vibrating against Mastermind's back, only worsening the heat he felt at this current time.

"That's so mean. It's not like I'd do anything in it. I'd wear it home, Take it off, Wash it, and give it back to youuuuuu." Psyker whined childishly, opting to set his head on Mastermind's back (who huffed at the new weight on him).

"Get off of me." Mastermind growled, turning his head slightly to lay it face down, his arms still crossed in front of him. Giving him a lovely view of the counter top, which really wasn't that clean.

"Nah." Lunatic Psyker sighed out, stretching out his arms and *almost* fully putting all of his weight against the smaller male, who gave another huff at this.

Honestly, Noting the piercing side of the sharp edged counter was bad enough for Mastermind. Yet, Added with a huge log on top of him, almost crushing him, he was getting annoyed. Quickly.

Yet, that wasn't the only fucking annoying part of the whole ordeal going on. The warmth. The warmth from the larger man was infuriatingly pleasant. Mastermind rather enjoyed it, to say the least. "Why?" Not really a question, more of a growl that leaked from the trapped man's mouth.

"I want the cooaaatttttttt." The whined instantly drew a loud groan from Mastermind, who basically managed to lightly pick up his head a bit, just to slam it back into the counter. At this motion, Psyker lifted his head to stare at him, still keeping himself firmly placed however,

"I just want to go home at this point, Psyk." Mastermind muttered, eyes locked onto the counter in front his eyes. Not really thinking about much.

"Give me the coat and I'll get off." , "You're a child.", "Maybe, But I'm still winning." , "Honestly.", "Coat?", "Fine, You win. I don't care anymore. I have tons more at home anyhow."

Lunatic Psyker, at this, happily shoved off the researcher who instantly turned around the glare wickedly at him. Opting to say nothing as he slipped his arms quickly out of it and shoved the long coat into Psyker's arms.

Confusion gathered in brawler as the thought about what to say as he glanced at the new object within his hands. Only to glance back up to find a missing researcher.

"Damn. For a guy that does nothing, he sure does know how to run." Psyker sighed inwardly at himself before staring at the coat once again, taking the hems of it by his hands to stare at the material.

It was rather soft, honestly, it felt like silk. Really delicate. Plus, the cat hood was a nice touch he never even noticed before. Psyker snickered at this as he slipped his arms into it, he froze after having it on though.

It smelt rather.. Pleasant? Like coffee almost, but not really as bitter. Maybe sweets too? Lunatic Psyker stood there for a moment, blankly staring at where he had pinned down the fragile coat lover.

Almost feeling.. Sick? Maybe? He gave a huff of a laugh before waving it off, finally placing what the coat smelled like.

It smelled like someone who lied. Who didn't really have tons at home and probably adored this coat. It smelled like someone that drank too much coffee and deserves a Starbucks gift card for dealing with him.

The damn coat smelled like Mastermind.

Psyker loved it.


End file.
